Kidnapped Luck
by Brokenhearts89
Summary: Conan gets kidnapped and Detective Moore is depressed. Without Moore's good luck charm, Conan, can he figure out the cases that are being tossed to him by Inspector McGuier? OneShot. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Conan gets kidnapped and Detective Moore is depressed. Without Moore's good luck charm, Conan, can he figure out the cases that are being tossed to him by Inspector McGuier? I can't believe I'm gonna do a fanfic of Cased Closed! Thanx Crystalmn90 for helping me out with the title. Rating T. Please R&R. 

Kidnapped Luck

By: yugisgirl89

* * *

Characters:  
Conan Edogawa (A.K.A Jimmy Kudo)  
Detective Moore Rachel Moore Inspector McGuier (Don't know if I'm spelling his last name right. If I've misspelled it please tell me)  
Yoko Okino

* * *

8:00 AM

"Bye, Rachel, I'm off to school," smiled a short kid with black hair and glasses as he picked up his back pack and was leaving for school, but he stopped and turned to see Detective Moore fast asleep behind his desk, mini TV blaring, and holding a bottle of booze. Conan checked her watch, grinned then tiptoe to Moore's working space with a huge grin. Now sitting on top of Moore's desk he took a big breath then yelled, "Oh my gosh, it's Yoko Okino!" Moore immediately shot up, eyes wide, "Yoko Okino!" He looked back and forth then at Conan, "Where"  
"Psyche," laughed Conan and he jumped off the desk. Detective Moore turned a bright red stood up and grabbed Conan by the collar of his shirt, "Why you... I'll show you how to respect your elders!" And he punched him in the head. A brunette appeared out of nowhere and released Conan from his grip, "Dad, he was just kidding! He didn't do anything wrong"  
"Oh yeah Rachel? Well you're wrong! This brat has been a thorn in my side for a long time"  
"How could you say that"  
"Ever since he came into our lives he's been nothing but trouble"  
"No, Conan's a sweetheart"  
"Oh, yeah what about the time he drank the vodka in the room and sneaking into my personal records and belongings"  
"Well maybe the reason why is because you leave stuff hanging around in the house!" Detective Moore turned red, "Grr, I give up!" He cried and pointed at Conan, "Sometimes I wish YOU were never here!" Conan stared at Detective Moore then looked down and sulked out the door, "I'm off to school, bye"  
After Conan left Rachel glared at her father, "You're unbelievable, Dad!" and she grabbed her backpack.  
"Hey, Rach, what about my goodbye kiss?" Rachel turned her blue eyes cold, "You don't deserve one!" and she stormed out the door.

4:30 PM

"Hi I'm home!" cried Rachel as she flinging her shoes and backpack off and heading towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. Detective Moore entered the kitchen, "Uh Rachel"  
"Yes," she replied as she chopped the vegetables. Moore sighed and placed his hand over his daughter's shoulder, "We need to talk," and he escorted her to his office (A.K.A living room). Rachel sat down on the couch, "Yes dad"  
"I'm... I'm sorry that I yelled at you and Conan this morning. You see the reason why I yelled at Conan because I was pissed. I was pissed because I realized why I became popular"  
"Huh"  
"It was all because of Conan, he helped me out by giving me hints. And somehow the one that causes me to knock out"  
"Dad you're crazy"  
"No, Rach, it's true! Lately in a case when I look at the evidence and am about to tell the boys who the criminal is, all of a sudden feel a sting and then I knock out. The next thing I know I see the boys handcuff the criminal and then they thank me, not Conan, for solving the case"  
"So... You're point is"  
Detective Moore sighed clenching his fist, "That I shouldn't be a detective at all. I should quit." Then the phone rang. Rachel and Moore looked at the phone then Moore answered,

"Detective Moore speaking"  
(Huff... huff...) - other line "Hello"  
(Huff... To the great Detective Moore)  
"Yes, I'm he, who is this"  
(You won't be so great any more)  
"What"  
(I've kidnapped a kid as a hostage,  
So you'd better pay the ransom by the costage,  
Cuz, this life you know is very precious,  
If you don't save him now he'll turn into ashes)  
Detective Moore hung the phone.

"Who was it, dad, Inspector McGuier"  
"Some crazy guy..." The phone rang again. Detective Moore gulped, "Hello..."

(Huff... Oh, and one more thing you may want to know,  
About the kid I've ransomed before it snows,  
If u want to see the kid alive,  
He'll be waiting for you at Top Five) Detective Moore dropped the phone his face white with fright. "Conan... Damn that brat!" cried Moore slamming his fists, 'I finally figured out the mystery why I became so popular, and what do I find... My lucky charm has been kidnapped. Without him I'm doomed!'


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapped Luck Ch2 By: Yugisgirl89

Day #1 - 11:00 PM

Detective Moore is sitting on his desk with a booze bottle in his left hand and a written parchment of the conversation with the kidnapper on his right. Next to him on the couch is a beautiful brunette sleeping peacefully on the couch with her high school uniform still on.

'To the Great Detective Moore You won't be so great any more I've kidnapped a kid as a hostage So you better pay the ransom by the costage Cuz, this life you know is very precious If you don't save him now he'll turn into ashes

And one thing you may want to know About the kid I've ransomed before it snows If you want to see the kid alive He'll be waiting for you at Top Five'

"Top Five... Conan... Ashes...Snows... AH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He threw the bottle to the wall the bottle half filled with booze shattered leaving a stain and some glass on the wall.  
The brunet woke up with a shock. "Dad, dad are you ok?" she cried as she checked his father's hand. As she checked he saw tears streaming down his cheek.  
"Why now, Rachel?" Moore cried, "Ever since day one Conan has helped me through all these trials. Saving my but from humiliation and trouble and in return I can't decipher this stupid piece of paper to save his life. I don't deserve to be a detective..." A hand slapped him on the cheek hard causing him to recoil back into a chair behind his desk. He looked up and saw Rachel. Her eyebrows furrowed she was angry yet Moore saw a glimmer of hope in her blue eyes, "Stop it dad, stop saying that you cannot do anything! I know you! The Great Detective Moore does not give up easily!  
And Conan is counting on you to solve this mystery I can feel it dad! So Don't quit now and don't you even think about getting another beer bottle in the cabinet tonight were going to have our heads in the game figuring out this parchment"  
The detective looked deep into his daughters eyes and smiled a goofy smile as she shot up from his chair and grabbed his daughters hand, "Yeah Raech you're right. From now on I'm gonna be a sober man, sober until Conan is safe and sound. Thanx Raech." And he kissed Rachel on the cheek and diligently got back to work.  
As he works the phone rings. Moore picks up the phone. "Don't interrupt me right now I have a case on my hands"  
(Moore)  
"Ah Inspector... Sorry about that"  
(Ha ha ha! Same-old Richard. Having your head in all those cold case files. I like that! Listen I called to ask for your assistance)  
"Assistance? But"  
(Wow how'd you know? That's exactly what I was about to tell you on this case. We found a man with his but chopped off. He's alive but when they took him to the hospital he had to lie him down on his stomach. We need you to find the perp behind this... if you know what I'm saying)  
"Yeah McGuier. That's a serious case there, unfortunately"  
(Hehe I knew that case wouldn't turn you down. I'll send you the file tomorrow)  
"Wait McGuier!" CLICK "Dang!'

"What's wrong Dad"  
"Sigh I'm in so much trouble. Inspector McGuier wants me to do a case"  
"Gasp No way does he know"  
"No he doesn't sweetie. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen to me"  
"Dad"  
"Don't worry sweetie I'll just go into his office tomorrow and tell him that the conversation was just a mistake and tell him I have another case in my hands." Moor smiled, "Yeah he'll understand"

NEXT DAY...

"WHAT"  
"Yep that's the truth. And I'm starting to understand the perp who has kidnapped Conan. By what I have written down from my last conversation he likes to speak in rhyme, he must be a poet," said Moore, feeling confident, standing in front of McGuire's office.  
"Yeah a kidnapping poet. Wow Moore you really do have a lot on your hands. Unfortunately I told the DA that you're solving the case they are expecting you to figure it out. You know if you could have told me"  
"McGuire I tried telling you last night"  
"Whoops my bad," laughed McGuire rubbing the back of his head with his left hand, "Sorry"  
Detective Moore went red, "Why I otta"  
The door to McGuire's office opened and a tall blonde woman came in the room, "I'm sorry for interrupting gentlemen. Detective Moore you have a phone call on line one. It's very urgent"  
"Really," said Moore as he picked up McGuire's phone, "Hello Detective Moore speaking..."

(Huff... huff...) - Detective Moore's face went pale as he took a deep breath.  
(Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...) - Who are you and where have you kept Conan?

(Time is in the essence My grip on this kid has not lessened You must pay the hostage By the costage)

"If you want me to pay the costage Will you be in a cottage?" - Richard Moore immediately grabbed a notepad and a pen next to the phone.

(Huff... No

Tonight I'll be across the bar I drive by car, it is a mar I'll be not far next to the tar

Bring the costage And I'll trade the hostage If you do not He will be caught He'll have tons of bashes And then be turned into ashes)

- ... The detective racked his brain

"Hold on.  
If you want me to save the hostage And in return pay the costage.  
Fine! I'll play your little game But you'll tell me your name"

(Hufff...Huff... You've got a bone We're still on the phone...

If you play poker I'm no Joker I earn the buck My name is luck... The Kidnapper of Luck)  
CLICK

"Moore... Moore? Who was that." Asked McGuire.  
"The kidnapper of luck," murmured Moore as he dashed out of McGuire's office. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped Luck - Chapter 3

Yamisgirl89 – Thank you again cased closed fans . To answer some of your questions.

The word 'costage', found in chapters one and two I used that word to rhyme with hostage. Costage means in my fan story definition money or mullah.

Have I seen the show recently? – No Cased Closed used to be on Cartoon Network but they put the show off the air. That makes me upset because I liked the show a lot. But I'm thinking about collecting the manga series.

Thank you all again. Yamisgirl89

Detective Moore dashed into the cities public library and searched for any article that described the name 'Kidnapped Luck'. He searched and searched but there was no kidnapping pedophiles of a criminal by the nick name Kidnapped luck.

The only clues Richard had on this case was two written conversations with 'Kidnapped Luck' and he knew by the way of his conversations he was a poet and played poker.

_Played poker, eh?_ Thought Moore as he walked up to the librarian and asked where the Genies Book of World Records was located. The woman smiled and escorted Moore to the shelf.

Moore bowed and took the book off the shelf and searched for any records of poker.

"Ah" cried moore. "Shh!" shushed the other people reading books next to him.

Moore immediately placed a hand on his mouth and sat down on a nearby table and took out a notebook and a pen from his pocket.

He released his hand from his mouth and skimmed down the poker records, his right hand holding on to a pen. He scanned until he saw a name that caught his attention. Gerald Luck.

"Gerald Luck born in 1962 is the world renounced poker champion…. Has never lost a game. 'I used to be a dealer in the Mirage,' he laughs, 'It's ironic, isn't it.'…. Now a billionaire he lives in Tokyo with his eight year old daughter Rose Luck…."

"_Rose luck?"_thought Moore as he turned the page to see a picture of Gerald Luck with his daughter. Moore gasped and stood up, knocking the chair, as he gazed upon the picture.

"Rose Luck…. Looks just like Conan… excluding the glasses…. "

"Ahem"

Moore looked up from looking at the picture to see the woman that escorted him to the shelf. Her eyes were cold and she had a frown, this time. Moore Gulped. The woman grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the building. His notebook and pen thrown at him soon after.

"Yeesh woman! You could have asked me to go not throw me out!" Yelled Moore fuming and red as he picked up his notebook and pen. He held on to the handle face red ready to give that woman a piece of his mind. But decided not as he let go of the handle put the notebook and pen back in his coat pocked and slouched back to his house, which was a few blocks away.


	4. Chapter 4

Kidnapped Luck - Chapter 4

Sorry about the mixup you guys thinking that Kidnapped Luck was completed. It's not. I accidentally clicked the completed button while posting chapter 3. Don't worry Conan fans this story is not far from over. Well here's chapter 4. I'm so glad you guys like the story. - Yamisgirl89

"I'm home Rachel," Moore cried as he hung his trench coat next to Rachel's knapsack and blue coat. A wave of exhaustion crept over Moore as he stumbled into his office wasted. He immediately turned on the small television on his desk plopped his gargantuan body on his soft leathery office chair, placed his feet on top of his desk and pondered about the events that have been happening to him in the past six hours.

He took out his steno notebook from his suit pocket and a piece of paper from his pants pocket and stared:

I've kidnapped a kid as a hostage  
So you'd better pay the ransom by the costage  
Cuz, this life you know is very precious  
If you don't save him now he'll turn into ashes  
If you want to see the kid alive,  
He'll be waiting for you at Top Five

As he skimmed the parchment he heard the clattering of pots and pans, "Hmm…" He looked to his right where the kitchen was,. "Typical Rachel," he murmured under his breath, "the girl doesn't know how to cook. Hey Rachel are you ok?"

No answer.

"Rach I'm talking to you"

No answer.

Sensing something was not right he slowly got up from his chair and took out a small pistol from his desk drawer and cautiously went towards the kitchen. "Rach are you ok," he leaned nest to the wall, "Please answer me sweetheart." Moor cocked the gun then immediately whipped around in the kitchen.

"Freeze!" he cried raising the gun but nobody was there the kitchen window was open, the tea pot whistling loud on the stove, and a note was tacked on the wall next to the fridge with a knife. The note fluttering against the wind.

Moore walked over and grabbed the parchment and read:

You are slacking

You are lacking

Are you trying to make a fool out of me?

I have waited

I have debated

But the fated is forseen

I have taken another hostage

Cuz you've left me with no costage

This pretty little thing will swoon

And the little one will be in a tomb

If you reconsider

Then the circumstances will not be so bitter

So meet me at Top Five

Or else she chopped alive

By the kidnapper of luck

Cuz things are looking rough

Tears were spilling down, he released his gun, "No… Rachel." He ranted, he raved, he kicked and threw everything that he saw visible in the kitchen.

"WHY ME!" he cried so hard fell on his knees and punched his fist on the cold, cheap, linoleum floor. In the distance the neighborhood dogs were howling and could hear the neighbors shouting to the dogs to shut up.

"Dam! Why me? Why?" cried Moore as he closed his eyes and slammed his fist again. "What have I done to deserve this?" As he continued to fume with anger and frustration a picture of the young girl and Gerald Luck rendered in his mind.

His eyes snapped open and he slowly, but painfully, got up and walked back to his desk with a passion and hope in his tired sunken brown eyes saying. _"Don't worry Rachel… Conan… I promise. I'll catch the perp and save you guys!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Kidnapped Luck - Chapter 5

Detective Moore stayed up all night. He disconnected the phone line and threw away his mini TV. 'No more distractions from my work.' Thought Moore as he skimmed the newest poem, the one from the kitchen, from the Kidnapper of Luck and compared his work with the previous two: one from the first phone conversation at home, and in the office.  
He went to the kitchen and took a mental note along with some pictures from a Polaroid that he borrowed from Inspector McGuire who even said his boys would put aside the other cases to help him find his daughter and…. Son? Moore blushed. Conan a son?  
He remembered seeing his parents or parent face to face. He remembered so well seeing Mrs. Edogawa giving him a huge whopping pay check for babysitting the little brat, which in the end was all used up and spent for alcohol and groceries.  
Other than that time Conan was like a son to him. He and Rachael and Conan going and solving every case in the crime scene, even on vacations. One he remembered in particular: a skiing trip, in a cabin snowed in. Conan and Moore trying to keep warm while Rachel went out to get groceries. While they waited for the rescue crew to come they stayed next to the fire figuring out some unsolved clues left behind in the cabin.  
But not in this case. No Conan and Rachael screaming in his ears to behave after drinking gobs of alcohol, no little hints to help him get one step closer to the perp, nothing.  
"Wait a second!" cried Moore as he took out his steno notepad and reread his notes that he copied about Gerald Luck. Information he read in the library, before he got kicked out:

"Gerald Luck born in 1962 is the world renounced poker champion…. Has never lost a game. 'I used to be a dealer in the Mirage,' he laughs, 'It's ironic, isn't it.'…. Now a billionaire he lives in Tokyo with his eight year old daughter Rose Luck…."

"Gerald Luck…hmm…" Moore checked his watch, "8:30, eh? I don't think old Gerald would mind If I paid a little visit." And with that Moore grabbed a nearby phone book and searched for his address.

"Ow!" cried a small boy as he slowly got up and felt for his glasses in the dark. It took the boy awhile but he found them and put them on then felt for a tiny button on the side frame. When he felt it he gave it a push and the glass inside the frame turned into night vision. The boy snickered, "Good old doctor," as he got up and took a better look at his surroundings; bare, cold, and… a body? … No two bodies!  
They were sitting in a corner next to a nearby window. The big full moon reflecting silver rays through the rusty windowpane revealing two visages. One a young woman with light skin and dark straight hair with shinning blue eyes sparkling from the light and next to her a young man with black hair, clue eyes and light skin, and wearing a navy blue uniform.  
The young boy cocked an eyebrow, something about the man looks kind of familiar, but he couldn't tell for sure in the distance. Quietly and carefully he crept up to the two. As he crept up he could see the two in a serious conversation,  
"Jummy, where were you all this time"  
"Oh, going here and there. Visiting my parents"  
"But wait, didn't you say you had a big case that needed to be solved"  
The boy raised his eyebrows, Jimmy?  
"Yes… I did say those things didn't I…" replied the man with a light friendly tone.  
The boy's eyes went wide and he gasped. That voice, the look… it's him! This wacko is impersonating his teen self! The imposter placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, and leaned for the kiss…  
Anger rushed to his brain as he turned his left hand into a fist. 'Oh no, Rachel thinks this imposter is me! But… how, why… what am I going to do?' thought the defenseless boy as he quickly took off his red bow tie and changed the frequency to match his teen voice, "Don't listen to him Rachel, this man is an imposter!" then backed away. The two love struck teens jumped up breaking the scene.  
The imposter whipped out a flashlight from his coat pocket and searched. 'Oh great,' thought the boy, 'didn't think about a hiding place,' he thought as he frantically turned off the night vision, and looked for a hiding place, but there was none.  
The light pierced through the darkness and revealed the boy with a red bow tie up to his mouth.  
"Conan?" questioned Rachel.  
"Rachel it is a lie!" cried the boy through the bow tie making a digital voice of the teen, "That imposter is impersonating me"  
"Oh, really," snickered the man, "You think you're the famous Jimmy Kudo. Well tough noogies kid. If you were me wouldn't you, be in my age, not tinkering with toys"  
Conan bit his lip, "Rachel you got to believe me. The Conan Edogawa you are looking at right now is the real Jimmy Kudo," and with that Conan took off his glasses, "Rachel look at me"  
Rachel thought this was some kind of joke, but followed what this eight year old was telling her to do. She looked at the boys facial features dark hair, light skin, and…. Rachel gasped as she looked deep into Conan's deep blue eyes. The eyes told her, the real truth showed deep inside the man she knew and loved that solved every case.  
"Jimmy…" murmured Rachel as crawled up to the boy and wrapped her arms around him; Conan released his bow tie as it fell lifelessly to the ground. "So I was right," blubbered Rachel, "back then in that hospital… it was you who solved that case about the mystery man who gave a couple the toys and certain kind of flowers to the family of their dead son"  
"Rachel are you crazy!" Cried the imposter Jimmy as he tried to pull her away from the boy. She looked up at the man, he face full of scorn and anguish as she punched the guy in the cheek, hard. The man staggered back.  
Chibi Jimmy watching all this cried out, "Who are you, and why are you impersonating me? What have I done to you"  
The man stood up and laughed, laughed so hard, you thought he was going to fall backwards into the cold cement.  
"You're good, real good jimmy. Much better than that so called 'Great Detective Moore'. What a joke! I'm the kidnapper of luck you fools, and you'll soon learn the rules"  
Jimmy growled, "What did you do to Moore?"

"That dumb-o? Well…

That Moore is in the Race Looking deeply into the Case But has not found a Trace Honing him to the Base

He is lost Without a cost You young lad You feel so bad

He is a forsake He doesn't relate And now he takes A heart in break

That's what is happening so far with that old coot.  
He still hasn't figured out he has to bring the loot."

"You twisted man!" cried Rachel.  
"Why thank you little miss. Thank you for the complement." He replied as he took out a yellow aluminum box. He opened the box and inside he took out a red and yellow capsule pill with his right hand, grinning from ear to ear. Jimmy looked into that mans maniacal gaze a picture of the two men dressed in black rendered his mind. Jimmy gasped, "It's you! You're the creep that tried poisoning me"  
"What?" He looked at the pill then at the aluminum box, held by his right hand. "How'd you… Oh I get it! Stupid me. I should have put two and two together!" He shook his head; "Of course now it's all coming back to me. Yes… Well kid I want thank you for helping us with our discovery. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take this baby and turn into an adorable kid. Adios"  
And the man slowly put his hand with the capful up in his mouth. "No!" cried Conan as he quickly knelt down turned the knob of his shoe, Placed his glasses in front of him, and kicked with all his might. The glasses zoomed forward at an alarming rate and shards of glass pierced the man's eye and face.  
He screamed in pain, releasing the aluminum box and placed both his hands on his eye.  
Quick as lightning Jimmy dashed forward with his short legs and grabbed the box. The man sensing this leaned forward to grab him but Jimmy slid and rushed back to Rachel grasping the box. The man cursed out loud as he felt for something. When he found what he felt for a trap door opened and he slipped out crying,

"You brat and witch

This isn't over not by a twitch You think you have the catch But this victory will not last

This is adieu And you'll be crying boo hoo.

By five o'clock If he doesn't come by the dot You'll get quite a shock And the case will be a Lock

Enjoy those precious memories while you can Cuz soon you'll no longer be standing on land!"

The trap door disappeared leaving Rachel and Jimmy in the dark. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kidnapped Luck chapter Chapter 6

Clarification Jimmy is Chibi Conan to clarify

The man cursed out loud as he felt for something. When he found what he felt for a trap door opened and he slipped out leaving Conan and Rachael alone in the moonlit room.  
For a few moments the room was quiet, too quiet, except the beating hearts of the two distant lovers. Jimmy Kudo opened looked down at the aluminum box he held in his hands. In the box was three capsuls of the miracle shrink that imposter was about to take. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered that frightful night when his life changed.  
He remembered that he vowed to himself that he would find those men in black and reverse the effects so he could be back to his teen self without getting Moore ad Rachael in danger. But instead of Ihim/I finding the man in black the man in black found him instead by the stroke of luck. And what makes the matters even worse he revealed his secret to Rachael in a time that it should have not been said.  
"I'm such a Baka!" Jimmy wailed as he placed his small hands upon his face and cried.  
"Jimmy..." murmured Rachael as she scooted close to him, "Jimmy it's not your fault"  
Jimmy reached for his tie and spoke through the speaker in his teen voice, "But Rachael it is! You and Moore are in danger because of me. Because I didn't tell you the truth. If I would have back them we wouldn't have been in this predicament and Moore wouldn't be searching for clues to find..." Jimmy was stopped mid sentence by the kiss of Rachael's soft lips pressed on his cheek. Jimmy closed his eyes releasing all of the stress and pain he felt all over his body he dropped the tie and leaned forward leaning his head on her chest.  
Rachael gasped as leaned back. Even though it was dark Jimmy sensed that she was red faced like him.  
"I-I'm sorry Jimmy! Jimmy smiled, "No Rachael, you had every right to. Thank you. I would be returning that but..." he looked down at his small hands,"... but look at me! I can't even embrace you with this small body. If only I was my teen self again then I would make up for all those years I hid my true emotions from you"  
"Huh"  
"Rachael... through the many years the Conan you was living in your house... the Jimmy inside of him was.  
"Was what"  
"...was in love with you..."Rachel gasped. "It's true Rachael I'm in love with you... I'd do anything in the world to gain your trust and love back"  
The two were quiet once more both deeply absorbed in thought. Jimmy looked at the capsules then gasped. Rachael jumped, "What's wrong Jimmy"  
He looked at her with his eyes bright and smiling, "Rachael remember what that imposter said about the capsules"  
Rachael thought...I 'Yes… Well kid I want thank you for helping us with our discovery. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take this baby and turn back into an adorable kid.'/I Oh no Jimmy no-no-no! I'm not turning into a 8 year old girl! And plus we're not sure if this capsule will work"  
"But Rachael please this is probably going to be the last chance for us be together. If you turn into a kid I can make up to you all the things I've said and did in the past before the imposter comes and takes us away. You heard what he said, the victory will not last"  
"Jimmy I don't"  
Jimmy looked deep into Rachael's blue eyes, "Rachel do you love me"  
Rachael's eyes went wide.  
"Rachel do you love me"  
"Yes Jimmy with all my heart, but"  
"Then if you love me then you should trust me on this. ...Please Rachael"  
Rachael gazed deep into the boys eyes. He was hurting, lost, and sad. Not the confident strong, athletic man she knew when he was a teen. Rachael nodded and Jimmy gave her a yellow/red capsule. Rachael took a deep breath, said a quick prayer, and swallowed the capsule. Suddenly she felt light headed and dizzy. She tried getting up but she couldn't get up she felt like she was melting. Rachael cried out and shut her eyes...  
Moore looked at his watch 10:15PM. All was dark.  
"Hmm... this is it," heaved Moore as he looked at the two story building with a flashlight in hand. The house was old and looked decrypt. The gate door hung loosely by a hinge. The grass was brown and dead, paint was peeling off of the house and the smell of mold was so great Moore had to cover his nose with the back of his right hand.  
His eyes were watering as he looked down at the piece of paper with the address 315 Lucky street. He looked at the building there was no lights on. No noise inside, excluding a dogs barking next door. Nothing, no activity.  
Moore was about to turn around when he heard a piercing wail as if by pain.  
"Hello anybody in there?" he cried. The lights flickered on in the first floor and out the front door came a tall shillouette, "Hello may I help you"  
"Uh yeah, I'd like to ask you some questions, Mr. Gerald Luck. That is whom I am speaking right"  
"Yes come right in."

"Rachael, Rachael, are you ok"  
Rachael opened her eyes and saw that the room looked bigger than before. She whipped her head to see that Jimmy eyes were leveled with hers. Rachael looked down and gasped her school uniform was much bigger exposing her chest, revealing non-existent breasts. She gasped and tried covering her body but Jimmy just laughed, "It's ok Rachel," and kissed her in the lips. Rachel's eyes went wide and let her arms fall down causing her big shirt to fall down to the cold ground completely exposing the top of her body.  
Jimmy as he was kissing her took off his jacket and shirt and pressed his body against hers. The air was cold in the room but the two lovers didn't feel the coldness instead the heat and intensity of one another in the darkness of the cold autumn night.

P.S that ending segment if this chapter was written just for you girlgoneanime. I hope DC (detective Conan) fans enjoyed this chapte.  
Yes I know what u ppl r thinking, Yamisgirl's placed the ratings up a knotch. I know. I did that because I didn't want the little kiddies reading this stuff. Hmm... maybe I should rase the rating a bit more higher. What do u guys think. Is this rating reasonable for this story or should I raise it one more level? 


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapped Luck ch 7 

Hey guys sorry about the awfully long wait. So much school, so many assignments I needed to finish I didn't have time to write KL. Thank goodness for thanksgiving. I finally got the chance to continue KL. Thank you again for being patient Cased Closed fans, enjoy ch 7!

Jimmy and Raechel were sleeping in the corner in the cold dark room. Even though it was pitch black the two lovers could feel eachother skin to skin. They took off all their clothing somewhere in the room a couple of minuets ago to making some lovin and now they're so cold they did want to be leavin eachother alone in the dark. But as the night became colder and colder the two realized if they don't clothe themselves soon they'd be getting hypothermia.  
"It-t-t's freezing ," Wailed Chibi Raechel.  
"I-i-i-t took me awhile to get u-u-u- A-choo used too..." Smiled Jimmy as he embraced Raechel... "We better find our clothing... b-b-before we're caught."  
Raechel gasped, "Oh no Con-I mean Jimmy. What will dad say if he found us like this"  
"Hey at least your dad wont have to worry about you giving birth to his grandchild."  
Even though it was dark she scould see the tiny hands and torso before her, "A yeah," she snickered.  
"I-I think I have some matches in my front pocket maybe when we find the clothing we can burn some of it to get ourselves warm a bit. Come on," And the two lovers got up and walked in a sideways manner both of them embraced to eachother...

Detective moore was sitting in a nice comphy couch watching Gerald Luck's every move. He looked sort of strange covering his eye with his left hand while holding a gass cup with ice and a can of beer inside.  
_ He claims he's Gerald Luck but by what he's wearing I'm not too sure...  
_ "Here you go," replied the man trying to smile but Moore could see in his keen eye he was in excruciating pain.  
"I have a few questions to ask you Mr. Gerald" Asked Moore politely, "Are you the son of Gerald Luck"  
"No, No I'm not the son I'm the real Gerald Luck" _right..._ sneered Moore in his mind.  
Gerald Luck Looked at Detective Moore's eyes with his good eye and froze Moore's dark eyes they were full of anguish, sadness, and experience. They seemed to know everything that is going on in this house. Gerald could feel his blood run cold, _If he finds out my secret I'm doomed!_

"Is... is there any more questions detective Moore?

feel as if you do not have any more ..."

Moore's eyes went wide, for a split second as he gazed upon his suspect. Then his eyes returned to the dull, sad, dark eyes.

It was pitch black now and Chibi Rachael and Jimmy were feeling around the cement wall in hopes to find something anything to keep them warm. "sigh it's hopeless Jimmy we're not going to find our clothing. We're gonna freeze to..." She stopped Jimmy kissed her on the lips. "Rachael haven't we been in worse situations before?"

"Are you ok?"  
"Uh... Yeah just a minor accident that's all..." replied Gerald fidgeting a bit.  
_A first sign!_ thought Moore, _He's definitely hiding something. _Moore's mind was reeling as he gazed upon the mans young visage he could feel deep inside that this man has got to be the perp! Nobody would be wearing a navy blue school uniform with a good physique, and from looks may say have good IQ pass off as Gerald Luck! _If I remember what I saw in the library Gerald in the picture looked a bit old and had a mole and looked like he was gaining some rolls... Ack! Maybe this case is going through my head. I'm starting to sound like the Kidnapper of Luck himself! _"How bad is it son"  
"Eh?" cried the man, "Not.. not really bad... honest!"

Rachael relaxed her tense body and allowed Jimmy to press into her. She leaned close to the cold wall, she could feel his warmth radiating on to her warming her while he caressed her neck, she let out a gasp as she felt the wall falling taking her and Jimmy with.

"What was that!" Cried Moore as he shot up from the couch. Gerald luck turned white, "Uh... what was...what"  
"Didn't you hear that!?" cried Moore rushing up to him face to face, "It it sounded like a child in pain"  
"I-I didn't hear anything"

"Fess up I'm not playing games with you any more Gerald

I'm sick of staying up all searching names when my kids feel periled,

The Kidnapper of Luck, cuz you just ran out of it Chuck," cried Moore his eyelids heavy and threatening.

"I was a wondering when you'd finally realize the truth!" sneered The Kidnapper of Luck (or to make things much simpler KOL), "But you're too late that scream you heard was the death of the girl"  
"Rachael No... You Bastard!" Moore wanted to see KOL suffer see him die like a dog right here and now. Moore took out the black gun shining threateningly in the dim lighting of the house.  
"Ooh," cried KOL, "I'm so scared what are you gonna do shoot me till I'm dead. You're a cop. Cops don't kill unless you're the crazy ones who kill them in bed"  
Moore cocked the gun and pointed the barrel next to his head. KOL could feel the cold barrel dangerous and ready for the kill...

YG89 - So... Am I loosing my touch after that long break? Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Kidnapped Luck ch 8 

KOL could feel the barrel of the gun pressing on the back of his head hard. 'This this was supposed to scare him' "Fine Detective Moore I'll lead you to your porecious children..."

"Well boys looking at the scene of the crime here, there was a big struggle in the kitchen... that knife stuck in the side of the fridge indicates there was a ransom note hooked. Knowing Moore he ripped the paper off and examined it to clues for the search of Rachael."The officers surrounding the big man in a tan trench coat and hat gaped.  
The man turned to the boys his eyes cold and dangerous, "Don't just stand there you ninnies find me clues, find me clues! Moore left us the perfect opportunity to find out the perps reason why for the kidnap of Conan and Rachael, while he's catching him."

The men in uniform immediately straightened up saluting, "Yes, inspector McGuire!" and took out the forensics gear.  
"Good while you guys examine the kitchen further I'm going to check on Moore's desk." And with a tip of his hat he walked towards Moore's puny office. McGuire cringed as he saw tons of crumpled up paper and tissue on the table. With finesse he moved the specious garbage out of the way. Before him a note written in it was a whole bunch of poetry?  
McGuire skimmed the note his eyes went slightly wide and a little grin showed. McGuire looked at his left and right. Good no one's watching him. Gracefully he took the note and stuffed it inside his coat.

Jimmy opened his eyes to see light. He sat up and saw Rachael next to him eyes closed. Oh how beautiful she looked in the light without any clothes on her. Her light not marred skin. Rachael's eyes fluttered open and looked at jimmy thinking the same thoughts with full of Optimism, "Where are we Jimmy?"  
Jimmy averted his eyes away from Rachael to look at his surroundings. Behind him a hallway with a sliding glass door, a few feet away, showing their exit out of this crazy place they were in. He looked to his left there was a dirty kitchen with a tiny smell of mold, and in his right by the looks by the slightly darkened lighting a living room in the room two silhouetted men!  
"No…. You bastard!" Cried the first man as he saw she first man lung forward.  
"Ooh, I'm so scared what are you gonna do shoot me till I'm dead!" _Oh no_, thought Jimmy _if those men find us here we're done for. _

"Rachael," Jimmy murmured as he pointed to the sliding glass door as he pulled her close to him.  
Rachael looked at Jimmy then the door and nodded as they crawled slowly and quietly towards the door. Jimmy reached the door first and opened the door an inch and one half. The door squeaked. He looked behind him, and sighed, so far so good.  
Rachael reached the door and in a sideways manner went through the cracked door Jimmy following her. Then they fled, fled for their lives!

"Here you go" Laughed KOL as he flipped the nearby switch. The wall slid open revealing a metal door. KOL could sense Moore releasing the grip of his gun a bit. "Open it," murmured Moore.  
KOL did and went down, moor followed him. Inside was dark the only thing illuminating the room was a big window.  
"Rachael, Conan..." Breathed Moore.No answer.  
KOL switched the lights on and turned stark white. Inside this barren cold concrete room there wasn't any copse here except school clothing lying in the center of the room. Trepidation rushed over KOL's head, _No they didn't, those blasted idiots didn't!_ and rushed towards the pile of clothing flinging them apart until he found... the tin container. Hastily he opened the container... _No pill?  
_ "This can't be happening!" Cried Moore as he fell on to his knees weeping, "I knew without Conan I couldn't figure out this case, I'm a failure!"  
KOL looked at Moore surprised, _A failure? Is that what will happen to me when the boss finds out?  
_ "YOOUU!" cried Moore with the gun pointing at KOL, "Where's my children!" KOL looked into his eyes they were full of insanity, hysteria. He knew his end was coming.  
"I don't knowm man I don't know! One minuet they're here the next... well you know..." Moore cocked the gun, he sensed the trigger being pulled. KOL shut his eyes.  
Silence... _Am I dead?_ KOL opened his eyes and saw More knocked out behind him a big man in a tan trench coat panting eyes dark and dangerous.  
"Boss?"


	9. Chapter 9

Kidnapped Luck chapter 9

Hey KOL readers long time no see. So sorry about the long long wait, but that's what happens when you're stuck at college. No time to sit and use your creative juices –sigh-. But the good news is that I'm back (I hope you guys didn't give up on me). Cheers!

* * *

"Boss?"

A big man with a brown trench coat and black mustache throwing the unconscious Moore to a nearby mattress. His eyes icy cold glaring down at the defenseless KOL. "You idiot! You jeopardize the whole operation."

"N-no boss please let me explain!"  
"Explain?

You don't need to you effed up, big time.

Because of me you're lucky the squad hasn't stepped up security

And I intervened at the nick of time."

KOL bowed his head in shame.

"Ever wondered why I didn't place you in the slammer, Pat? It's because I knew Gerald Luck never had a lucky bone in his body. After you lost you're winning steak in the 2001 Poker Tours your fame turned into dust. You lost your home, money, and your only daughter went estranged. Desperate one night you broke into the vault Mirage to steal some chips; you thought your plan was fool proof. And it just happened that day I was touring Las Vegas for a PD convention doing some undercover work. And because I saw that sad little look in your eyes I saw someone that could help me achieve my goals in destroying the 'wonder detective' out of my sight. And you almost succeeded if that aptx4869 did the _job_ it was supposed to do!"

"And I said I was sorry boss I pleaded for you to give me a second chance!"

"Which I graciously did. Why? Because you discovered something that would turn us into millionaires. Something that revolutionized the theory of living forever."

"So... Are you mad at me?

"Mad at you? Heck no! Going plastic surgery to make you look like teen detective Jimmy Kudo to swoon the girl was a brilliant idea. And even better forcing the girl take aptx4869 gets rid of our evidence. Cuz lets face it who would listen to a child's account."

The boss patted his back, giving KOL shivers down his spine.

"Stick to the plan, and I promise to find your daughter.

You're are my lucky charm KOL,

But don't fail me again or else you're SOL."

- -

He was walking midday in the congested streets of Tokyo. Where to he didn't know and didn't care, he just let his mind wander about. Until his second left foot betray him and he came crashing down. SMACK Right into the puke grey cement.

"Are you ok?"

Moore looked up to see a pretty little thing before him with wide green eyes and shoulder link auburn hair, "M-maria? 'It couldn't be she left me years ago. Left me and Rachael all alone' "

"Let me guess you got drunk again didn't you Richard?" she sighed as she helped him up.

"No-It's not like that Maria. I've been stuck on this lousy case that I can't crack-"

"And let me guess, you came wondering about hoping McGuire will give you some slack? Come on Richard I know you, you're so lazy all you do is mope around."

His blood boiled as a hand grasped on her shoulder hard, eyes threatening, "Really? Then tell me why you left me to take care of 'our' child?"

"Richard." She sighed and placed a hand on Moore's cheek felt good to the touch, "I didn't leave you entirely Moore. A part of me stayed at home inside Rachael. I knew you two could take care of yourselves without me."

His eyes watered, "I wish-I wish I was the one that was laying in that death bed now you, Maria…"

"Moore… I was destined to leave this life at a young age. At first I was scared I tried everything I could to fight off the cancer. But you helped me ease my worry, Richard. You helped me in my time of need. And you passed that trait along to Rachel and Conan."

"Conan-Maria I-" Maria placed a hand on Moore's mouth. "Just because I'm physically gone doesn't mean I'm not keeping an eye out for you," she winked.

"Oh, Maria!" cried More with his arms wide open. Maria instantly came into his arms both gazing in each others eyes, "Richard… Moore…"

"Richard…., Richard, RICHARD!"

Moore slowly opened his eyes and saw a big visage with furrowed black eyebrows and matching mustache strained down at him.

"Inspector McGuire!" he spoke groggily.

"What happened to you Moore, what's going on?" Then suddenly McGuire's eyes went wide as he saw his companion jump to attention anger washing his face, "Dam he got away"

"Who?"

"Grr, KOL that's who, and I was so close too!"


	10. Chapter 10

Kidnapped Luck

Chapter 10

Tiny feet patter down the cold dark streets of 4th and Pine. The smell of asphalt and garbage strong after the hard showers. The dreary surroundings chilling their bodies to the core. Heart pounding many thoughts lingered in the young kids mind, including the thought of being spotted by a passerby in the state that they were in.

- -

Moore was at a lost as he sat in McGuires office looking at the file of the cook who chops arses off. What was he doing here in the PD-he has to go back to the scene where his kids were last located. But nooo McGuire had to give him a reassuring pat to say that they'll turn up in the office.

He was such an idiot. Ever since Conan came to his life things were looking up for him but now… he was such a mess like an abandoned dog who followed when his master needed consoling. Then the memories of his very first case came back to him…

It was just moments after Rachel introduced him to Conan He remembered stumbling down the stairs and then before he realized Conan hitched a ride in the back seat of the cab with him;

"We'll talk about this later Raech, cuz I got a call for my first case in a long time."

"Uh huh, and what's the case? Finding a woman's misplaced purse?"

"No something about a mysterious man in black kidnapping a innocent girl-"

"Oh boy a car ride!"

"Geez I can't believe I'm actually taking you guys… Just make sure you keep a tight leash on that kid Raech."

How thankful looking back, that Raechel did not keep a tight leash on him cuz if she did Conan wouldn't have had the attack dog sniff out the girls location… Moore curled his left hand around his chin.

"So what to do you think Moore," a grinning visage beamed in his face causing Moore to fall backwards. "Geez McGuire don't scare me like that!"

"S-sorry Moore," his partner helped him up, "It was just that you were in one of those pondering visages I thought conjured up another one of your awesome theories."

'Theory…' suddenly shot up, "Theory that's it! You're a genius McGuire," and pecked him on his bald forehead before dashing out the door.

- -

Small arms embrace Conan from behind making him crazy feeling her bare body pressed against his. "I-I'm s-sso cooold conan!"

"D-Don't w-worry Raechel we're almost there… J-hust a couple more blocks.."

"I-I cant move."

And she was right they both couldn't move there tiny bodies were freezing standing in the middle of the street.

'This is bad… Comon' Jimmy think! Someplace warm fast.' Then an idea came to his mind. "Raechel follow me" and he dashed to the nearby front steps of a nearby apartment.

"You're crazy Jimmy! Whoever sees us like this is gonna think we're-"

"True if we're older and finished puberty… And you cant negate the concept that this is an emergency-Just act adorable"

"Jimmy I-"

Then he knocked the door and a young woman with black hair gasped, "Oh my gosh what happened to you poor guys!" She rushed them in, "Quickly head to the fireplace I'll grab some blankets!"

"T-thank you" Conan murmured giving Raechel the, I told ya', grin.


	11. Chapter 11

KL - 11

Day # Who Cares

'I've lost track of the weeks that have gone by. Every minute, every hour that passes the case gets cold like cement. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a PI...' Moore sunk down to his office floor. 'Let's face it; I convicted the wrong criminal for the 'arse' case, my old partner McGuire's given up on me, and what's worse the media is eating my failure up like a group of hungry hounds... Headlines of "Moore's slump" and "Is this it for the Great Detective Moore?" advertised all over the town. I can't take a step inside a local supermarket without passerbys bombarding me with their sympathetic looks...'

He peered over his disheveled mess of crossed out/crumpled papers. His whiteboard behind him with etches of every possibility, any clue of possible places that they could be hiding. He extracted everything the PD offered and even asked people around the area if they spotted anything suspicious, on top of that filed a missing persons report on Rachel. Periodically he'd look back on his first notes/ideas after McGuire gave him a inspirational tip.

key notes oAshes, top five oTonight I'll be across the bar I drive by car, next to the tar oFocuses on crypt/tomb, in hotel room

Then he'd take out the city map highlighting hey hotels that was around a mile radius around a local crypt or furnace. But he gave up that premise because- lets face it, he was living in a crappy-overpopulated city where mortality and crimes rates rose daily, and cemeteries were running out of space to bury the dead. Crematory businesses were on the rise because having ones ashes is become a big trend because families feel at ease having their loved ones ashes at home instead of rotting in the dreary ground. On top of that there have been recent reports of people digging out bodies to sell out lots for those who are persistent to being buried than turned into ashes.

If only KOL gave him another one of those poetic phone calls then maybe he could trace where he's located. But then again, after Moore saw him the first time, the criminal is highly going through an identity crises and trying to cover up his mess.

'That makes sense' Moore thought, 'I recall the way he reacted towards me-so strange, muttering that they disappeared. Guess that's one more trait I can add to his personality...'

Looking at his key notes list he added, perfectionist. And after that accomplice with a question mark, as he tried recalling that night once more, aside from his emotional rampage, something struck him suddenly. How'd McGuire figure out the location and Gerald Luck-he didn't recall giving him any info about that because he was tied up searching his house.

"Hm... something's fishy here.." Automatically he picked up the nearby headset and called the PD once more.

"Hi Inspector McGuire"  
"Ah Moore good to hear from ya. Are you out of your slump yet?"  
"Oh, ha ha, very funny McGuire"  
"No, seriously Moore, we need you badly. We're tied up. The crime rates have shot up the roof ever since the media posted about your slump. The whole city needs you!"  
"Really, then tell me why have you given up on my kids. Why didn't you let me go the scene of the crime after I snapped out my tiny concussion? Why did you leave the case cold!"

McGuire gave a long sigh. Moore could tell his ex-partner was trying to form what to say next, which was very odd to him. Usually, McGuire would be all gun ho and blab to the whole PD about a discovery that either he or his boys discovered. He could tell just by phone that he was keeping the 'ace' in the hole very secretive.

"Let me guess KOL left another clue and you're withholding the information on me because of my-"  
"N-no its not like it Moore! Honest to Betsy I'm not hiding anything!"  
"Really, then how come I heard a slight raise in octave when you answered?"  
"Well, Moore I-" then there was a loud bang in the background, "What the *gasp* it cant be!"  
"McGuire what's going on????"  
"I-it's KOL" McGuire breathed, Moore heard a click that transferred the conversation to speaker mode. He could hear noises in the buckhound.. Hm... a rhythmic beat.  
"McGuire make sure you're writing what he says on your steno!"  
In the background with the status Moore could make out what KOL was rhyming his voice as clear as day, though far away, on the other line.

I figured out this little mystery Cuz this poetry has no mystery You ve given me all the clues And now I m gonna stomp all over you

You placed me in a lot of grief So now I m gonna be brief Give me the head of Detective Moore Or else your crew won t see the light of day no more!

Then the line went dead.

"Blast!"


	12. Chapter 12

KOL - 12

* * *

A recap of the characters so far:

-Rose Luck -KOL

-Gerald Luck -Inspector McGuire

-Richard Moore -Conan (Jimmy Kudo) Edogawa

-Rachel Moore

* * *

After the poem was recited McGruire cut the line. Trepidation radiated as sweat beaded down his forehead. Then there was a knock on the door. Both men stood up.

"Inspector McGuire are you ok?" asked the petite secretary holding folders.

"Yes fine, Maria, just accidentally dropped my hole puncher." he said craftily picking up the object that was sitting behind his desk. "Professor Luck and I are almost done."

"Ah ok. Here's the paper work you requested. Can I get you anything sir?"

"Well you if you're available-" the man gave her a wink as she giggled out the door. Once the door was closed the two sat back down and continued business.

"Now do you understand the predicament I went through that night?"

"Damn, I overestimated him."

"So what are we going to do now!" KOL barked his palms slamming McGuire's desk. "That man's not gonna rest-Which we wanted. But with the runaway kids gone the plan goes up in smoke. Knowing that his fatherly instincts will kick in soon he's gonna demand to hear the kids."

"Don't worry; my boys are searching for them. They shouldn't have gone far, especially if the girl has taken 'it'. Once we find them-"

"Well you better cuz… I'm tired of being the lab rat

I had some fun playing this little game

I also know this is not giving me fame

Just want to put this mess behind.

So I can live a life of sublime with my Rose.

You're the one that's keeping me away from her

So you better getting crakin' before I hit you by the spur "

"Don't you dare order me-I'm the one that saved your ass in Las Vegas!"

"Yes, which I now realize was the worst mistake in my life."

"Why do you say that?" McGuire said in a dark tone.

KOL leaned back and took a cigar out of his pocket, "My sources have been telling me back in the good old days, of you and Moore, something happened that forced you to switch on him. Was it because a love of a girl?" There was a scoff, "Don't be ridiculus!"

"Then it's true what I've heard! You stopped being partners with him because you had an epiphany with his-"

"Shut up... just shut up!"

A smirk escaped KOL's visage, "Makes sense why you've added the pounds and losing hair" then he walked out the door before the secretary opened it.

---

'What have I gotten myself into? I was just minding my own business cooking when all this had to happen. why me?' thought Rachel as she saw the woman lighting the fireplace. She was wearing huge pink pajamas wrapped around a fuzzy blanket still chilled to the bone. Next to her sat Jimmy just smiling with glee like situations like these happen a-lot.

"I hate you," she muttered under her breath when the woman wasn't paying attention.

"Well be happy male pedos didn't spot you-" a hand punched Jimmy's arm, "Hey I was just saying jeez."

Petite footsteps came rushing down the stairs and into the living room wearing a teal robe that complimented her blue eyes.

"Miranda what's going on I heard a loud ruckus? Are you ok?"

"I'm ok Miss Rose I just opened the door and saw these kids chilled to the bone."

She stared at the kids intently something sparked her interest.

"Please give them the phone so they can call their parents after that you can retire for tonight."

"Yes miss," Maria bowed and left the scene after handing the phone to Conan. Conan excused himself to the next room while the woman had a light conversation with Rachel.

---

Girls to the left, girls to the right in his command. The old coot howling with praise. White haired Dr. Agasa showing off his first place metal for the International Science fair. In the distance stood Jimmy leaning back on the door frame. "Zee, Jimmy, I knew my work would be noticed!"

"You sure did Doc! I knew you'd figure out the antidote for aptx4869 and definitely get a award" and he gave him a thumbs up, "I'd tip my hat to you sire but I'm not wearing one"

"Z-itz ok Jimmy…"

Brring

"What was that?"

BRring

BRRING

"*Gasp*! ow..." Dr Agasa fell off the chair he was in grabbing the phone before he fell, "Jimmy why you calling me zo late... *Gasp* Ze what?!...

("You heard me. Rach and I were kidnapped and managed to escape with some technicalities...")

"What do ze mean by 'technicalities'?"

(Rachel shrunk and I misplaced most of my gadgets)

"Zhe what?! Oh Jimmy I'm disappointed in you!"

(Ok Doc so I take full responsibility. But look at the bright side I see I manage to grab the stun gun watch before I escaped with a capsule of the poison that shrunk me -)

"Oh u did. Zhats wonderful Jimmy!"

(he he)

But... I am disappointed that you misplaced my erections! You need to take better care of ze gadgets zhey don't come for free!"

(You mean creations. And I said I'm sorry doc. I'll pay you back)

Then a smirk escaped his lips, "Oh you will! In return for me remaking ze glasses, bow tie, and ze sneakers I want your Playboy magazines and the red lingerie you have hidden underneath your bed for Rach."

A gasp was heard through the phone then a dark tone (Just what are you thinking...)

"What ever do u mean? I'm on my way!"

(-Wait a-) *click*

* * *

"I'm back n better than ever!" R & R!!!!


End file.
